


The start of forever

by betabee



Category: Edgar Allan Poe's Murder Mystery Dinner Party (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, One-Shot, after the epilogue, spoilers for the epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betabee/pseuds/betabee
Summary: To get one new companion to share eternity with in the form of Annabel Lee was more than Lenore had ever hoped for.To get a second in the form of the adorably nerdy HG Wells was enough to make her feel like she had died and gone to heaven.(...which she had. And had then subsequently come back to haunt a socially isolated poet, but that was beside the point.)





	

To get one new companion to share eternity with in the form of Annabel Lee was more than Lenore had ever hoped for.  
To get a second in the form of the adorably nerdy HG Wells was enough to make her feel like she had died and gone to heaven.  
(...which she had. And had then subsequently come back to haunt a socially isolated poet, but that was beside the point.)  
Annabel had quickly decided that they should inform the only living person in the house of the new haunting situation, and they both motioned her to go talk to Edgar by a mutual, unspoken agreement. It was only after Annabel left the room that they turned to look at one another once more.  
“So… just out of curiosity… how long has it been since I ‘died’?” HG asked, a slight hint of nerves entering his voice for the first time that afternoon. “I know that the process seemed to take some time from my end, but the temporal distortion between the dimensions is probably significant and there is no current knowledge of how big that distortion is, so I don’t know how long it would have appeared to have taken on your end-” Lenore cut him off with a gentle arm on his shoulder.  
“It’s only been three weeks, H, don’t sweat it.” She gave him a gentle smile, which he returned with a beaming grin. “Seriously. Krishanti’s friend Fiona came around last week to bring back Annabel, I did ask her about you… she said you seemed busy…”  
He beamed at her once more. “Yes, that makes sense! I think it was about two thirds into my time creating my machine to return here when I heard someone calling for me, but I decided finishing the time machine was more important- we won’t be stuck to just haunting here, my dear Lenore.” He gestured to the machine sitting at his feet, spitting out smoke that seemed to float through the objects in the room without interacting. “With this, we can move backwards and forwards through time, we can change our spatial coordinates over long distances too! It is a machine that will truly allow us to be time travellers!”  
She tried to think of something to reply; something witty, snarky, something in keeping with the persona she had built, something with sass, with style.   
Her mind was stuck on the word he kept using.  
He looked at her expectantly, smile starting to drop as the silence continued.  
“Lenore?” He asked, quietly, stepping towards her. “Are you alright?”  
“I… You ... kept saying ‘we’.” She managed to say eventually.  
“Well, I was hoping… that you’d like to come with me?” He asked, a hint of nerves in his voice once again as his hands twisted together, but a hint of hope shining in his eyes as they met with hers.  
She smiled, reached forward, and took his hands in hers.  
“My dear professor,” she said, “I would be delighted.”  
He smiled back at her, and, after reaching back to press buttons and turn dials, took her hands once more.  
They were gone in a flash of light, incorporeal smoke still slowly dissipating when Annabel and Edgar returned to the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! Find me on tumblr at hedwighood. All comments and kudos appreciated :-)


End file.
